HP couple song inspired Drabbles
by mrs peeta mellark 2.0
Summary: Just some mostly Disney songs that I think fit some ships. Request. If you want no slash! (Mostly Romione, Ginny and Drinny. SECOND Drabble up is: Drinny: Something There from Beauty and the Beast.
1. Hinny:Out of thin air

**Hay all sorry If the punctuation and Grammer sucks! I have ADHD and REALLY struggle with that, I have a automatic paper editor so if this sucks I'm sorry I got it free online. The ships I plan to write are not Just romantic ones, I will be doing Friendship ones as well I don't do Hermonie/Snape romance I can do Harmony But I see them as siblings so A romantic one would be hard for me to write.**

* * *

My fathers alive.'' Harry said in a daze he turned to his Fiancée Ginny

''Oh Harry''. She got up and hugged him. ''I'm so Happy for you''.

* * *

Harry crossed the room and sat down on the couch upset, ''I wonder if I've lived up to what he wanted''.''

''Harry,'' Ginny sat down next to him. ''You were kind to me when I was all locked up inside myself, I couldn't say a word to you, but you still talked to me''. she laughed. ''I remember the time you asked me if I was starting at school, I was so flustered my elbow went into the butter dish you pretended you never saw a thing. When I was in the Chamber and feeling guilty, You reached out your hand and took me out of there safely every time I looked at your smile I would fall for you all over, people like you don't appear out of thin air. ''

''Oh Ginny, you don't understand, think about what growing up was like for me. Your father, taught you, everything you know, mine was never there.'' Harry sighed. ''I belonged to nobody, how can you say I don't come out of thin air''. He stood up and picked up Teddy.

''There's so much I want to know, and say and tell him'' Harry said.

''You've got the chance to do that.'' she kissed him long and tenderly.

''If it means I'd have to go find him_'' Harry started.

''we'll be right here waiting for you when you come home''. Said Ginny.

''The wedding can wait, its worth the small delay, it'll be great to have both our fathers there''. She pointed out.

''Maybe your right'' he sighed, looking at his God son, not wanting to leave him.

''Its not to late to learn the truth about what happened to him Harry.'' Ginny said. ''Your father was really there.''

''I could share things with him for the first time''. Harry beamed.

''And you'll finally learn you don't come out of thin air.'' She kissed him again.

''Neither do you''. he kissed her one last time before he started packing.


	2. Drinny: Something there

**So this is my Drinny song inspired fic. Its to something there from Beauty and the Best. Request songs and pairings! **

* * *

Draco and Ginny were friends, there was no other way to put it they had both come back to school and fought for several weeks but then Draco wanted to move out because of a fight with his dad She took him in to her house her mother hadn't minded. Now it was summer and she was sitting outside. Draco's mean personality was gone though it had taken awhile .There was something almost...Sweet about him almost kind as well. She turned and looked inside and looked at Harry and Luna kissing. Her heart hurt. All of the sudden Draco appeared above her.

''Your blocking my light, Malfoy''. she said grumpily.

''Nice welcome Weasely''. The blonde laughed. he sat down next to her.

''What do you want?'' she sighed. still looking at the flowers.

''I can't live here forever, I've gotta learn to be independent''. He said running his hands trough his hair he looked at her. ''So I need to leave.

''I know,'' she said. Then she put on a fake smile. She looked inside Harry and Luna were dating it still killed her. Draco wanted to leave her now too.

''Whats wrong ?'' he asked her.

''Oh nothing'' she replied hugging her legs and whipping her eyes with her sleeve.

''OH, Don't cry please!'' He begged.

''I'm not'' she said her voice turned her face away.

''Ginny I have to go''. He said turning her face towards him.

''Its not that, I think I still have feelings for Harry''. she admitted.

''I don't know what to say'', he admitted ''I don't want to tell you its okay. Because me telling you won't make you feel okay''.

''No, it wouldn't''. she shook her head. For the first time since the truce he touched her he took her hand. He never liked touching her, but he was.

''Then I'll tell you what you told me: It WILL be OK''. He smiled. She smiled trough her tears.

Thank you Draco''. she used his name for the first time.

''Anytime Ginny'' He used her name for the first time. All the time that he called her names, insulted her and treated her like nothing. Made her want to help him more. The first few weeks they fought after he made her cry a week after when she started talking to him again, she called at truce. That's how they had gotten here to being friends. Here he was now wanting to help her and not being sure how. She turned around and gave him a smile of thanks. His eyes make me melt She realized. She smiled again.4

* * *

**Draco's POV**

When she looked at him his heart Dropped. Had she Flushed? When he touched her hand she didn't pull away with disgust. She was so pretty. NO! She was a blood traitor he had to remember that. But her eyes, her face, and her hair made him want to kiss her. He would ignore the feeling, it would go away. She was still smiling at him.

''Draco I_''

''Shhhh''. his finger went to her lips. ''Do you ever shut up,Ginny?''. He smiled. Then his impulses took over and before he knew it... his was kissing her.

* * *

This was new her heart was pounding. Draco wasn't totally changed. He was still mean to people he honestly didn't like but that was no longer based on blood status. It was alarming. She was KISSING Malfoy who had ever thought this could happen? He wasn't prince charming he was still rude to people but the fearful side of him she never saw. His Dad loved him but manipulated him and threatened him.

''Ginny, I think I'm falling for you.'' He said as they pulled apart.

''Me too Draco'' she replied.


End file.
